Motor vehicles are frequently equipped with active occupant restraint systems such as seat belt assemblies. Seat belt assemblies typically have a lap and shoulder belt portion for restraining the occupant in the event of an impact or rollover event. To enhance the comfort and convenience provided by the seat belt system, retractors are provided which allow the belt webbing to be freely paid-out and retracted when the vehicle is not subjected to unusual acceleration forces or inclination. In the event of exposure to such forces, a retractor control system activates to lock the retractor to prevent additional pay-out of webbing. Thus, the retractor locks in a manner to enable the seat belt webbing to restrain the occupant. Such retractor control systems take various forms. One category of such control systems are known as vehicle sensitive control systems. These systems are sensitive to acceleration forces acting on the vehicle, for example in the case of a frontal impact condition in which the vehicle experiences a high level deceleration load. Such devices also lock the retractor in the event of side impacts, rollovers, and when certain other forces act on the vehicle.
Another category of such retractor control systems are known as webbing sensitive control systems. These devices operate much in the manner of a centrifugal clutch and sense the rotational speed of the retractor spool, such that when extremely high angular accelerations of the retractor spool occurs associated with rapid pay-out of webbing, the control system engages to lock the retractor. This invention is related to an improved vehicle sensitive retractor control system.
As mentioned previously, vehicle sensitive retractor control systems must be sensitive to acceleration loads acting in various axes and planes. Primarily important are impacts to the vehicle creating acceleration loads acting in the horizontal plane, such as front, rear, or side impact conditions. However, if a rollover event has occurred, it is important that the retractor lock to restrain the occupant. Typical vehicle sensitive retractor control systems utilize a pendulum or rolling ball mass to activate a locking lever which engages with a ratchet wheel of the retractor webbing spool. When acceleration loads act on the vehicle, the rolling ball mass or pendulum moves to urge a locking lever to engage with the ratchet wheel of the retractor spool, thus locking the spool from further pay-out of webbing. These devices have been utilized for many decades and have proven to be reliable and effective retractor control systems.
Designers of vehicle sensitive control systems attempt to design the systems such that they lock the retractor when necessary to restrain the occupant while minimizing locking during normal driving conditions. Normal maneuvers of the vehicle, driving up and down inclines and over bumpy roads can produce forces causing a periodic locking of the retractor. This periodic locking in normal driving conditions is undesirable from an occupant comfort viewpoint. The problems of unnecessary locking of retractors tend to be especially significant in heavy duty truck-type vehicles. These vehicles, due to their operating conditions, heavy loads, and suspension systems, tend to undergo significant jaunts or vertical displacements as they are driven, especially over uneven road surfaces. This motion creates accelerations in the Z-axis direction, defined as the vertical axis of the vehicle. Presently available vehicle sensitive retractor control systems generally produce undesirable locking due to normally encountered Z-axis accelerations, especially in heavy truck applications.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists on need for an improved retractor control system that is less sensitive to normally encountered Z-axis accelerations.